This invention relates to a device for carbonating water or other beverages which is especially suited for use in household and commercial refrigerators.
One object of the invention is the carbonation of water, or other beverages, solely by passing carbon dioxide gas through the liquid rather than by the introduction of liquid in comminuted or atomized form into the carbon dioxide gas.
A further object of the invention is to provide for a continuous supply of liquid to be carbonated, such as a household water, without the use of pumps or pumping cycles, and without regard to the water supply pressure.